


Heart

by Jaffeno



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaffeno/pseuds/Jaffeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тебя слишком большое сердце, artista, способное вместить весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

– У тебя большое сердце, – шепчет ему Джироламо, бережно придерживая тело судорожно глотающего воздух и хватающегося за грудь Леонардо.

Да Винчи слышит это не впервые – это говорила и Лукреция, внимательно выслушивая восторженные идеи и планы художника, после очередной их ночи вместе; и Ванесса, сестер которой он спас от отравления спорыньей; и Яна, когда Леонардо разбивает оковы на цепях невольника на неаполитанском корабле.

– У тебя слишком большое сердце, artista, способное вместить весь мир, – тихо повторяет Джироламо лежащему на его руках да Винчи, пока злые слезы из глаз Риарио мешаются с седой пылью и ярко–алой кровью вокруг них, что мгновенно впитывается в мягкую черную землю, кровью из того самого сердца. Позади бьется в рыданиях и корчится от боли синьора Донати, пришпиленная мечом к земле, как бабочка булавкой; мечется юный Нико, стараясь хоть как–то помочь своему учителю. Но Леонардо уже не помочь – слишком велико было доверие маэстро к своей любовнице, и слишком много яда было в её речах и на клинке, что она вонзила в спину художника... – Только этот мир слишком мал для тебя.

Но да Винчи уже ничего не слышит – в его глазах медленно сгорает солнце.


End file.
